


Persona Fantasy

by LazuriteLuxCaelum



Category: Final Fantasy 15, Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Universe- Reincarnation, M/M, Persona 3 and FF 15 crossover, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuriteLuxCaelum/pseuds/LazuriteLuxCaelum
Summary: A random one-shot idea of Persona 3 MC reborn as Noctis twin brother in FF 15 that just popped into my head. A challenge to whoever might or might not be interested.





	Persona Fantasy

**Prologue**

When Minato opened his silver eyes and take a deep, shaky breath for the first time in years since he became the Great Seal, he look around and saw that he’s once again sitting on a chair inside the familiar elevator room coloured in pure blue velvet and wearing his Gekkoukan uniform, with the same several doors and a grandfather clock standing on both sides of him, a large round table covered with a blue cloth, a long blue couch standing on the other side of the table where Igor is sitting on and Elizabeth is standing and holding the same thick book next to him.

“Greetings and welcome back to the Velvet Room, dear young man. It has been quite a long while since we last met.” said Igor.

“It’s nice to see you again, Minato-sama.” said Elizabeth as she smiled at Minato.

“Yeah……… It’s nice to see you both, too.” said Minato in a strained tone of voice to Igor and Elizabeth before an alarmed look appear on his face. “Wait! If I’m here, then that means the Seal-!”

“Do not be alarmed, dear young man. The seal is still intact even after we’ve removed you from it.” said Igor calmly to Minato.

“H-How? That can’t be possible unless………” said Minato in a disbelief tone of voice to Igor before the alarmed look on his face deepen a bit more. “No way, has someone else take my place and became the Seal? Who is it that would do this and take my place willingly?” demanded Minato.

“As I have told you earlier, dear young man, you don’t have to be so alarmed. No one has taken your place in becoming the Seal. After you sacrificed yourself to keep Erebus from making contact with Nyx for the sake of the world, Elizabeth and her siblings were able to fight Erebus year after year until they managed to kill it and we removed you from the seal. However, 100 years have passed since your sacrifice and all the people that you’ve forged close bonds with have died and passed on while the world that you’ve once known and saved have changed drastically.” explained Igor.

“………Is that so?” said Minato as he sadly think back about the good times he spend with the members of SEES. “Now that you two have removed me from being the Seal, what should I do now?”

Both Igor and Elizabeth then proceed to tell and explain to Minato about the new life he’ll have in an alternate dimension, he’ll be reincarnated as the twin brother of a Lucis prince, given and doing the job of helping and preventing him from meeting his fate of death with his power of the wild card and with some of the people close to the prince while also live the life that he never had and forged new bonds with them. Minato thought in silence about what Igor and Elizabeth just told him of his new life and role in another alternate dimension before he agreed to do it (which make both Igor and Elizabeth smiled quite proudly at him before Elizabeth gave her compendium book to him and Igor snapped his finger, causing Minato to close his eyes and fell into unconsciousness).

XXXX

**Outside the hospital room………**

“Your majesty, Queen Aulea has given birth to two twin boys!” announced the doctor to the man (who is the 113th King of Lucis, Regis Lucis Caelum) sitting and waiting on a chair outside after he came out of the room.

“………That’s good news, doctor. And what of my wife, Aulea?” asked King Regis happily then solemnly to the doctor.

“………She’s still holding on but it won’t be long before she………” replied the doctor grimly to King Regis (who instantly had a sorrow look on his face now).

“……… Alright, doctor. I’ll go in and see her and our newborn sons now.” King Regis told the doctor before he stood up, make his way past the doctor into the room to approach and stopped next to the bed where his wife, Aulea (who’s looking very deathly pale and breathing quite heavily) lies on (while 2 nurses stand by on the other side of the bed and hold two bundles swaddled in light blue and green blankets on their arms).

“Hey, my dear Regis………” said Queen Aulea weakly to King Regis.

“You did really good, Aulea. I’m very happy and proud of you for giving birth to two sons.” said King Regis proudly to Queen Aulea as he clasped her hand in his.

“I know……… It’s too bad that……… I won’t be able……… to see them grow up………” said Queen Aulea sadly to King Regis before she gestured for the two nurses to show him their sons.

The two nurses nodded before they walked around the bed and show King Regis his sons, King Regis turned to look down at the bundles in the nurses arms and he saw 2 small and beautiful black hair and dark blue-haired boys.

“What should……… their names be……… dear Regis?” asked Queen Aulea.

“The black-haired one shall be Noctis while the dark blue-haired one shall be Magnus, Aulea.” replied King Regis as he glance back at her.

“I like those names……… You choose well……… dear Regis.” said Queen Aulea as she smiled for the final time to King Regis before she closed her eyes, let out her final breath and knew no more.


End file.
